


Arriving in Pegasus

by schneefink



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Goa'uld, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/pseuds/schneefink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mer'deth take over Pegasus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arriving in Pegasus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lord of the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5125) by lavvyan. 



> Beta by flariadallian.

John carefully stepped over the Wraith's severed head and once again made a mental note to compliment the Jaffa on their efficiency. Sure, it was their job, as Mer'deth so often emphasized, but they were getting much faster with each hive ship they took over. Speaking of which.

"Mer, that's the fourth hive ship we captured instead of blowing it up right away. Don't you have enough data by now?"

 _I thought you liked all those oh-so-exciting space battles with alien monsters!_

True. "You don't let me do much of the fighting," he pointed out.

 _I let you do plenty of fighting. More than is safe, sane, or necessary. But if you ever enter a Wraith ship without cloak and shield I'll never let you fly the gliders anymore. And don't even mention the darts!_

"Aw, now you're just being mean."

"Those are reasonable safety precautions," Mer'deth said distractedly, having taken over as soon as they stepped on the bridge. He hooked his data pad up to the Wraith interface and stared at the screen.

"This is nearly the same as it was in the other ships. I'll have someone retrace their feeding routes, but apparently they didn't go anywhere in the last decades."

 _Figures that their ships would all be the same. And organic design is not really my thing._

"Yes, yes, and that annoying mind-reading act means that they're the only ones who can interface with the equipment properly, too. And we still haven't finished disassembling the first hive ship."

 _On that planet with the blue trees, they thought we were Wraith-possessed, had some Wraith-abilities and the like. Sounds like some of the genetic experiments Nirrti was doing back in the Milky Way. Maybe there are people with Wraith DNA in this galaxy, that would be handy._

"What, so your own special light-switch gene isn't enough for you anymore?"

 _We haven't found a Gatebuilder spaceship yet._

 

"Sheppard."

"What do you need him for?" Irritably, Mer'deth looked up from the console.

Ronon hesitated for a second. The Jaffa had found the former Runner while routinely investigating unknown subspace signals. He was a great asset in exploring barely-known worlds, but he was still getting used to the idea that two minds could share one body. "I went to Belaran yesterday. There are three separate towns, one building of the Ancestors. Looks like it still has power."

"It does? Great. When can we go there?"

"Whenever you want. The Belarans want a shield for every town, though."

"Typical!," Mer'deth exclaimed while John smirked on the inside, "start helping people and they get greedy."

 

"Mer'deth. John."

"Hey, Teyla."

"The Genii have asked me to inquire whether they can have a sarcophagus on their world."

"You mean they manfully gritted their teeth and remembered that threatening didn't work out well the last time."

"Yes," Teyla's eyes shone with amusement.

"Well, tell them that I'm not Santa Claus. If they want a sarcophagus they better have a lot of naquadah to pay with."

"Santa Claus?"

"John's fault."

 _Giving them a sarcophagus would be a generally bad idea_ , John remarked. Mer'deth very nearly rolled his eyes; he wouldn't _give_ them a sarcophagus, of course, he was planning on an elaborate loan system, which he was about to explain when John took over.

 "A big red guy who brings kids presents in winter."

 _Great, now you go and corrupt another galaxy with your Tau'ri-nonsense._

 

 _Come on, just one time._

"Listen, we both know that you're going to persuade me in the following weeks with general obnoxiousness.  Could you at least let me have a few last moments of peace before you risk our lives with your insane stunts in an ancient tin can?"

Not that he would ever admit it, but Mer'deth did feel slightly guilty for delaying the flight. Initial tests after the repairs had been promising, but he was still hesitant to trust any technology he didn't understand one hundred percent. Even though he was getting closer to that mark every day.

 _It's a warship, Mer. A Gatebuilder warship!_

"It's called the _Hippaforalkus_ , despite your attempts to invent even more ridiculous names, and yes, I know you are cheating on me with mind-reading technology, thanks for making it even more obvious."

Mer'deth scowled at the grinning Jaffa. They immediately looked very busy and turned away, but Teyla and Ronon had no such qualms.

 _You know I like you best._ _Now let's go to my spaceship._

"Tell me why I shouldn't just shoot you on sight."

The Wraith showed his teeth; it might have been a grin. "I heard you are looking for the City of the so-called Ancestors."

"Let's say we wouldn't be opposed to finding it." John gave a subtle nod and the guards lowered their weapons a millimeter. He schooled his face into not reflecting Mer's excited voice in his head.

"I can give you the coordinates."

"Now why would you do that?"

 _Try to talk him out of it **after** he tells us the coordinates! Atlantis, remember? We should have asked them sooner, just because there's nothing in their database doesn't mean they don't know where it is – maybe they have genetic memory, too, it could be linked to their telepathy…_

"In exchange, you will agree not to attack my hive."

"Well, I'm sorry if this is news to you, but we don't like you eating people. And as far as we know, if you stop, you'll die."

"That is true." The Wraith showed his teeth again.

 _Oh please, now he'll start with the whole you-can't-punish-us-for-existing again._

"But we can feed on other Wraith."

John suddenly looked at him with new interest. 

 

"Sheppard. Mer'deth."

"What is it this time?"

"Teyla sent me. A large group of people arrived on Athos. Seems they're from Earth."


End file.
